Pyromanie
by Honi
Summary: Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux pyromane ?
1. Default Chapter

Les persos sont pas a moi, mais à Mme Rowling.

Bonne lecture, et reviews please !

__

_**Pyromanie**_

Pensivement, il regardait brûler le feu devant lui. Sa danse l'ensorcelait, le fascinait. Si attirant et si effrayant à la fois ...

Il avait l'air doux et fragile, vacillant le long d'une brindille, mais sa morsure était cruelle. Ardent et insaisissable, vif et changeant, dangereux, oui, tellement dangereux qu'il en était attirant ... Oui, il l'aimait. Il ne se lassait pas de voir briller sa lueur rouge et or.

Détournant les yeux de l'âtre avec difficulté, le jeune garçon se leva, et, traversant silencieusement la salle obscure, monta l'escalier de pierre menant aux dortoirs.

------------------

Tiré de ses rêves par un poids chaud sur son ventre, Hermione Granger ouvrit un oeil en tendant la main vers la boule rousse qui la regardait.

Bonjour Pattenrond. Bien dormi ? On est samedi, alors j'espère que tu ne me réveilles pas trop tôt.

Le chat avait fermé les yeux et ronronnait sous les caresses de sa maîtresse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune fille descendait dans la salle commune rejoindre ses amis. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants à l'entrée de la salle, contemplant ceux qui partageaient sa vie depuis maintenant 6 ans. Seamus, Dean et Neville discutaient près de la fenêtre, tandis que Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec, sous l'oeil attentif de Ginny.

Un samedi calme et ordinaire, alors que ce qui se passait dehors ne l'était en rien. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient que des enfants, et profitaient -ou du moins essayaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient- de cette période de répit dans un des seuls endroits encore sûrs dans ce monde.

Ron, levant les yeux, l'aperçut et lui sourit. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Depuis les évènements de la fin de l'année précédente, elle c'était rendu compte à quel point ils comptaient tous pour elle, et un certain rouquin en particulier ... Depuis son entrée dans le monde de la magie, ils étaient là, et c'est ce qui rendait ce monde si merveilleux à ses yeux.

Enfin, te voilà Hermy! On va pouvoir aller manger ! Dit joyeusement Ron, la sortant de ses pensées.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur pattes ! enchaîna cette dernière, une étincelle dans le regard, le suivant vers la sortie. Oui, vraiment elle l'adorait, mais oserait elle le lui dire un jour ...

------------------

Sa baguette à la main, il errait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il était tôt, il ne croisa personne, et arriva soudain devant la volière. De la paille, toute cette paille par terre ... il ne put résister ...

Un murmure, et quelques étincelles quittèrent sa baguette. Très vite, de petites flammes dorées dansèrent à ses pieds. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit l'ascension du feu le long de la salle, léchant les murs et les perchoirs de bois. Puis, entendant un bruit, il fit demi-tour et disparu dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

------------------

Les trois amis venaient de commencer leur petit déjeuner lorsque des dizaine de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, comme tous les matins.

Mais quelque chose intrigeait Hermione. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que d'habitude, et une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air. C'est à cet instant qu'Hedwige atterrit au milieu de leur table, l'air appeurée et sans courrier.

Et bien Hedwige, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda Harry, inquiet.

Vous ne sentez pas comme une odeur bizarre ? Intervint Hermione.

Vraiment, je vois pas le rapport! Répondit Ron.

Une odeur de brulé; murmura la jeune fille, plus pour elle même que pour ses camarades.

Ron allait répondre lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous, élèves comme professeurs, se retournèrent. C'était Rusard.

Venez vite Mr le Directeur ! Il y a le feu à la volière !

La salle s'emplit de murmures inquiets, alors que Dumbledore c'était levé, imité par McGonagall, et quittait la salle à la suite du concierge.

vous croyez que c'est un coup de vous-savez-qui ? Demanda Ron tout bas à ses amis.

Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry. Il est vrai qu'il c'est manifesté de plus en plus ouvertement cet été, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça lui apporterait ...

Semer la panique dasn l'école ! Et narguer Dumbledore ! Il n'a jamais osé le combattre en face. Enchaîna le rouquin.

Et comment quelqu'un serait-il venu jusqu'ici sans se faire remarqué? Renchérit Hermione. Poudlard est bien protégé, et les membres de l'Ordre veillent.

Mais au son de sa voix, ses amis sentirent qu'elle cherchait surtout à se convaincre elle-même. Comme eux, elle redoutait une nouvelle attaque, de nouveaux morts. Elle redoutait de perdre le peu d'insouciance qu'il lui restait, ici, entre ses murs.

Montons voir discrètement, proposa Ron. Ca nous permettra peut-être d'avoir quelques indices.

Prenons la cape de mon père alors, où nous seront arrêtés par le premier prof.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

"Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans leur salle commune, et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre." Les informa le professeur McGonagall.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se déplacaient le plus silencieusement possible vers la tour abritant la volière. Rusard montait la garde, mais Peeves, irrité de ne plus être le centre d'interêt du concierge, décida de mettre son grain de sel, et Rusard abandonna son poste, rouge de colère, à la poursuite du fantôme.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, les jeunes sorciers stoppèrent net devant ce qui avait été jadis la porte de la volière, et qui se résumait désormais à une ouverture noircie par les flammes. Derrière, il ne restait rien de la grande salle circulaire emplie de perchoirs. Seuls les murs de pierre avaient résistés, la toiture s'étant effondrée. Mais aucun indice sur l'origine de l'incendie.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers leur salle commune toujours cachés sous la cape de James, les trois Gryffondor croisèrent le professeur McGonagall en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave.

Oui, ce feu était sans conteste d'origine magique. Il semblerait qu'il est prit de l'interieur même de la volière.

Quelqu'un aurait donc réussit à pénétrer dans le chateau ! Frissona le professeur de botanique.

Le silence de McGonagall était plus éloquant qu'une réponse ...

Dans la salle commune, les élèves tournaient en rond tels des animaux en cage. Dès qu'ils les virent, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny se jetèrent sur eux pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient appris. Le petit groupe décida de monter dans le dortoir des garçons pour être plus au calme. Après une longue discussion et plusieurs hypothèses assez improbables, ils décidèrent de rester sur leurs gardes.


	2. chapitre 2

_**Pyromanie suite**_

Un sourire aux lèvres, il regardait le long rideau de soie se consumer lentement. La lueur des flammes se refletait dans ses yeux bleus. Comme elles étaient belles. Belles et implacables. Tout le monde les craignaient. Mais pas lui. Le feu était son jouet, il avait besoin de le voir brûler.

------------------

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'incident de la volière avait eut lieu, et le château retrouvait peu à peu son calme. Leur balai à la main, Ron et Harry tentaient de convaincre Hermione de les accompagner à l'entrainement. Après quelques réticences, elle accepta. Elle aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Dans le hall, ils croisèrent Malefoy. Etant seul, il se contenta de leur lancer un regard méprisant avant de disparaître en direction des cachots.

Il fait moins son malin depuis que son père est en prison! ricana Ron.

Oui, ça nous fait des vacances !

Ils arrivaient en vue du terrain de Quidditch. Un nuage sombre l'envahissait, et le trio se précipita là-bas.

Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ron en toussant, une main devant le visage pour se protéger de la fumée.

Là, regardez !

Hermione pointait quelque chose du doigt. Les garçons le reconnurent tant bien que mal : le vestiaire ! Le bâtiment était dévoré par les flammes.

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Paniqua Hermione.

Hermione. Contrairement à nous, tu as ta baguette ! Fais quelque chose !

Oui, tu dois bien connaître un sort pour arrêter ça ! L'encouragea Ron.

Voyons ... se ressaisit-elle. _Fontanaqua_ !

Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour éteindre les flammes.

Essaye autre chose, je vais chercher Dumbledore, je ne sert à rien en restant là à attendre.

Harry enfourcha son balai, et fonça en direction du château.

Ron, où es-tu ? Demanda anxieusement la jeune fille.

Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas; répondit-il en avançant à l'aveuglette dans la fumée, les bras tendus devant lui. Il fini par trouver la main d'Hermione, et la prit dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

J'ai une idée ! S'écria-t-elle. _Immobilus _!

Instantanément, les flammes se figèrent.

_"Magnum Ventum"_

C'était la voix de Dumbledore.

Un vent violent se mit alors à souffler, dispersant la fumée. Ron et Hermione, toussant et pleurant, furent conduis à l'infirmerie par le professeur McGonagall, tandis que Dumbledore s'occupait de neutraliser le feu.

Joli travail Miss Granger; la félicita McGonagall pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Merci professeur; murmura-t-elle. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Tous se posaient les mêmes questions. Qui avait fait ça? Le coupable était il revenu à Poudlard, ou n'en était-il jamais parti, malgré les fréquentes fouilles du château ? Etais-ce un intrus, ou quelqu'un de l'intérieur ? Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un espion à Poudlard !

A partir de ce jour, un climat de tension et de suspicion s'installa dans l'école. Chacun se méfiait de son voisin. Dumbledore avait demandé à chacun de rester prudent, et de signaler le moindre fait étrange.

------------------

Ses pas le menaient le long des couloirs. Il ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de sa destination. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une ancienne salle de classe, quelque part au quatrième étage. A gauche se trouvait une tenture de la maison Gryffondor. Il tendit la main, l'arracha du mur, et se tourna vers la porte.

------------------

Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot et Ernie MacMillan parcouraient en riant le couloir du quatrième étage, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Drago.

Vous avez besoin de crier comme ça ? Grogna-t-il. Vous voulez 5 points en moins où quoi ?

Oh, tais-toi Malefoy ! Et fais gaffe, ton père n'est plus là pour te couvrir maintenant. Répondit Justin avec un sourire, le dépassant, et partant en courant vers l'autre bout du couloir, suivit par ses amis.

TU ME LE PAYERAS ESPECE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Seuls des rires lui répondirent avant que les trois Poufsouffle ne disparaissent au tournant du couloir ... pour tomber nez à nez avec Rusard.

Ca ne va pas de courir comme ça dans les couloirs ! Non mais où est ce que vous vous croyez ! Descendez manger immédiatement !

Excusez-nous; bredouillèrent-ils, trop heureux de ne pas avoir reçut de retenue.

Arrivés dans le Hall, ils apperçurent enfin la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Hermione attend ! On a une question à te poser !

Oui bien sûr, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Et bien, on se demandaient, avec ce qui se passe au château et au dehors, si Harry comptait reprendre les réunions de l'AD.

C'est vrai, c'est une idée; mais cette année, nous avons un bon professeur de Defence Contre les Forces du Mal, donc je pense que ça ne sera pas necessaire. Et puis, on a tous beaucoup de travail !

Dommage, c'était vraiment sympa ! Et sinon, tu as une idée de qui a bien put mettre le feu à l'école ?

Et bien, pour l'instant, pas tellement, mais on pourra en parler demain, on a cours de Sortilèges ensemble; répondit-elle en poussant la lourde porte de bois.

Daccord, à demain alors !

Ce soir là, dans la Grande Salle, les conversations allaient bon train. Tous les élèves murmuraient entre eux, en jetant de fréquents regards à la table des professeurs. A peine assise, Hermione leur demanda :

Vous avez remarqué qui est assis près de Dumbledore ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Sursauta Ron, toujours aussi attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

C'est peut être un membre du ministère ; suggéra Harry.

Hermione leur lança un sourire amusé.

Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas reconnue !

Harry observa plus attentivement la jeune femme assise à côté de leur directeur. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus par une queue de cheval, des tâches de rousseur, et de grands yeux rieurs. Soudain, elle regarda dans sa direction, et à sa grande surprise, lui fit un clin d'œil.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, bougonna Ron, qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas reconnu la nouvelle venue.

Tiens, que fait Tonks ici ? Demanda Ginny, qui venait de s'asseoir en face de son frère.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. A côté d'eux, Hermione éclata de rire devant leur mine ahurie.

Ben qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore se leva, et le silence se fit instantanément.

Mes chers élèves, tout d'abord, bonsoir. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, et que vous êtes près à affronter une nouvelle semaine. Moi même, j'ai bien profité du soleil … mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Ce soir, je tenais à vous présenter une nouvelle venue dans cette école. Mademoiselle Nina Carter.

Une salve d'applaudissement polis retentit, et la jeune brune sourit aux élèves.

Elle vient du Ministère, et restera avec nous quelques temps.

Les élèves se regardaient, ne sachant comment réagir. Le directeur était resté très évasif sur la raison de sa présence ici. Le Ministère voulait-il encore le remplacer ?

Voyant l'air inquiet des jeunes sorciers, Dumbledore reprit en souriant :

Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas notre chère ex-directrice qui reprend du service ! Vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi ! Mais assez parlé. Bon appétit à tous !

Il tapa des mains, et le dîner apparut sur les longues tables, mettant fin à la discussion.

Vous croyez qu'on pourrait aller lui parler sans que ça fasse trop suspect ? Demanda Ginny.

Et bien, il faudrait trouver une raison valable …

En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut pas y aller tous, ça serait trop voyant.

Ils décidèrent donc de laisser Ron et Hermione y aller seuls, en tant que Préfets et représentants des élèves de Gryffondor, afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'école.

------------------

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune, Hermione racontait :

Elle vient prêter main forte à Dumbledore pour trouver qui est le responsable de ces incendies. Le Ministère a pensé que sa présence à Poudlard pourrait dissuader le coupable de recommencer, et permettre de le démasquer. Mais s'il s'agit d'un espion, il est dangereux pour elle, et pour l'Ordre, qui est toujours secret, de révéler son identité. C'est pour ça qu'elle a prit le nom de Nina Carter. Mais elle ne pourra pas rester très longtemps, car les Aurors ont beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Entre les Mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban l'an dernier qui n'ont pas été retrouvés et les attaques, de plus en plus fréquentes, ils ont beaucoup à faire ...

Elle fut soudain interrompue par des cris. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds traversait la salle en courant, de la fumée violette lui sortant des oreilles. Tous les élèves présents eclatèrent de rire, et plus particulièrement Dennis Creevey et son ami Malcolm Green.

On dirait que Michael c'est encore fait avoir par Dennis; conclu Ron en regardant, amusé, le pauvre troisième année monter précipitamment l'escalier. Je crois que lui et Malcolm essayent de surpasser Fred et Georges.

Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont inimmitables ! Mais je crois que Dennis risque de s'approcher dangereusement de leur niveau ! Répondit Harry.

Et bien, ça risque d'être joyeux ... soupira Hermione.

------------------

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se retrouvaient en Sortilèges autour d'une grande corbeille de fruits. Tout en essayant de leur faire pousser des ailes, ce que seule Hermione avait réussit à faire, son orange voletant follement autour d'eux, les 6 amis échangeaient leurs points de vue.

Vous croyez que c'est un Mangemort qui c'est introduit dans l'école ? Demanda Hannah.

Je ne pense pas. Il est extrêment difficile de pénétrer dans Poudlard. C'est écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Répondit Hermione.

Alors ça serait un élève !

Peut-être un espion; suggéra Ron, sa pomme battant désespérément de ses ailes minuscules pour quitter la table.

Sûrement un Serpentard; renchérit Justin. Certains d'entre eux ont des parents Mangemorts, comme Malefoy !

D'ailleurs on l'a croisé qui trainait tout seul dans les couloirs hier; continua Ernie.

Et on l'a aussi croisé dans le Hall le jour de l'incendie des vestiaires; se souvint Harry.

Vous croyez que c'est lui ? Frissonna Hannah.

Et bien, nous n'avons aucune preuve. On ne peut pas l'accuser comme ça. Il faudrait le surveiller discrètement. On pourra s'organiser pendant le prochain cours de sortilèges; conclu Hermione.

Les 5 autres acquiescèrent.

------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, les sixième année travaillaient dans la bibliothèque.

Que fait donc Seamus ? Murmura Hermione en se penchant vers Ron.

Il essaye d'ensorceler sa plume pour qu'elle écrive son devoir à sa place.

Mais on est Préfets, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Bon, et bien moi je retourne à la Salle Commune; dit-il précipitamment, attrapant son sac et se levant

De mauvaise humeur, la jeune fille s'approchait de Seamus, quand tout à coup, la plume de se dernier devint folle, et se mit à attaquer toutes les personnes autour d'elle, et plus particulièrement Hermione et Harry.

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous en débarrasser !

En disant cela, Seamus leva sa baguette, et fit exploser la plume, qui répandit toute son encre sur Hermione et Harry.

Oh ... désolé ...

Les deux Gryffondor quittèrent la bibliothèque pour aller se changer, quelque peu énervés. Harry parce qu'il était bleu de la tête aux pieds, et Hermione parce que Ron l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Sachant qu'elle n'avais plus de robe propre, Hermione demanda à Harry de ramener ses affaires à la salle commune, et prit le chemin de la lingerie. Arrivant en haut d'un escalier, il entendit une voix moqueuse dans son dos :

Alors Potter, on sait plus écrire ?

Fiche moi la paix Malefoy, je suis pas d'humeur.

Oulala, c'est fou ce que tu me fais peur Potter !

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire, pour soutenir leur chef.

L'ignorant, Harry continua son chemin sans un regard pour le Serpentard.

------------------

Il venait d'entrer dans la grande pièce aux murs blancs, contrastant avec les vêtements noirs séchant un peu partout. Quelques instants plus tard, de longues flammes bleues s'élançaient le long des fils à linge parcourants la pièce. Après quelques instants de contemplation, le garçon fit demi-tour, et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

------------------

Au fond de la lingerie, Hermione venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle était seule ici ! Regardant vers l'entrée, elle ne vit d'abord qu'une grande flamme bleue. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, s'apprêtant à sortir. Même de dos, elle le reconnu. Assez grand, des cheveux roux ... non ça n'était pas possible ! Pas lui !

incapable de dire un mot ni de faire un geste, elle vit la silhouette s'en aller en fermant la porte. Elle fini par se remettre de sa surprise, et, regardant à nouveau vers l'entrée de la pièce, dut se rendre à l'évidence : le feu s'était propagé entre elle et la sortie. Elle était piégée.

Paniquée, elle tournait en rond, cherchant quoi faire. Un sort ? Impossible, Harry avait emporté sa baguette en même temps que le reste de ses affaires. La fenêtre ? Impensable. Elle était au troisième étage.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule solution. Crier le plus fort possible pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, passant aux alentours. En priant pour qu'un élève ait, comme elle, besoin d'aller à la lingerie ou à proximité. Peu à peu, la fumée envahissait la salle, et ses cris, entrecoupés de quintes de toux, faiblissaient de minute en minute.

Avant de s'évanouir, elle aperçut une silhouette floue ouvrir la porte, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quelqu'un.

------------------


	3. chapitre 3

Et voilà la suite ! bonne lecture à tous !

Suite Pyromanie

Ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que vit la jeune fille furent deux grands yeux bleus inquiets et des tâches de rousseur.

Mione, ça ca ?

Quoi ! Comment oses-tu me demander ça ! Explosa-t-elle. Comment oses-tu même être là !

Ron lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna pour rassurer l'infirmière, alertée par les cris. Pendant ce temps, Hermione continuait de crier :

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tous ces feux, à quoi ça peut bien te servir !

Mais Hermione, je n'ai rien fais ...

Je t'ai vu, ne mens pas ! Je t'ai vu mais je ne comprend pas. J'avais confiance en toi Ron, je t'aimais ! Et toi ...

Elle s'arrêta, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ecoute moi Mione; dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en lui prenant la main. Je n'ai pas allumé ces feux. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, j'étais avec vous lors des deux premiers incendies, souviens-toi. Et en plus, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

Elle lui sourit et éclata en sanglots.

Oh, excuse moi, je suis tellement bête ! Comment ai-je pu penser une chose pareille !

Ne t'en fais pas Mione, c'est oublié.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

Maintenant, repose toi; dit-il en l'aidant à se ralonger.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie, épuisée par tant d'émotions. Le jeune garçon lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis quitta la salle.

------------------

Le lendemain, Tonks vint rendre visite à la jeune sorcière, en compagnie de Ron, d'Harry et Ginny.

Bonjour Hermione, tu vas mieux ?

Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci. Je sors de l'infirmerie ce soir.

Ron et Harry m'ont dit que tu avais vu le coupable. Nous cherchons donc un garçon roux ...

Avec Harry on a cherché pendant le repas, et à part moi, il n' y a que trois roux parmis les élèves; Intervint Ron. Un Gryffondor de première année, il est minuscule ! Je suis sûr qu'on étaient pas si petits à son age !

Il y a aussi un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard; continua Harry.

Le Serpentard, je le connais, il est de mon année. On a des cours en commun; les informa Ginny.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit celui de première année. IL est trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté. Par contre, les deux autres, c'est possible. Il faudrait les surveiller; dit Tonks, réfléchissant tout haut.

Je peux m'occuper du Serpentard avec Colin, vu qu'on a cours avec eux; proposa Ginny.

Et nous, on peut demander à Hanna, Justin et Ernie de nous en dire un peu plus sur ce Poufsouffle. On peut même leur demander de le surveiller, ils sauront rester discrets et ont peu leur faire confiance. Dit Harry.

Bien; capitula Tonks. Il est vrai que ça serait plus discret que si je m'en charge moi même. Mais faites vraiment attention à vous. Et ne vous mettez pas dans des situations impossibles ! C'est promis ?

Promis Tonks ! Répondirent-ils en choeur.

Chuut ! Ici je m'appelle Nina !

-----------------

Après deux semaines de discrète filature, aucun d'eux n'avait découvert quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de leurs camarades. Tonks surveillait toujours les alentours, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Et plus les journées passaient, plus Hermione ne savait que penser. Maintenant il savait, il savait ce qu'elle resentait pour lui. Et il n'avait rien dit. Certes, il ne l'avait pas repoussée, mais il faisait comme si de rien était. Enfin il essayait. Car elle voyait bien les regards en coin qu'il lui lançait. Et alors qu'elle se demandait comment aborder le sujet, ce fut lui qui vint la trouver, en ce samedi matin de novembre, avant d'aller déjeuner.

Et bien voilà, je ... tu te souviens de ce que tu as dis l'autre jour ... à l'infirmerie ...

Oui, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Et bien je ... je ... j'aurais du te le dire depuis longtemprs, mais ... Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, et continua. Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la prit dans ses bras.

Je t'aime tellement ...

Une étreinte, un baiser. Un baiser tant attendu. Remplit de tendresse et d'amour; remplit de la chaleur de leurs deux coeurs. Plus rien n'avait d'importance ...

_Blam !_

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

Un petit blond était étalé de tout son long dans le hall, ses livres éparpillés autour de lui. Quelques rires fusèrent.

Et ben Martley, on tient plus debout ? Se moqua un Serpentard.

Mais c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais tomber ? Je ne t'ai rien fais ! S'emporta le blond.

Oulala, mais c'est qu'il sait parler ! C'est bien la première fois que tu oses me répondre ! S'étonna le Serpentard.

Vous allez arrêter oui, ou ça sera 5 points en moins pour chacun ! Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Hermione, sous le regard amusé de Ron.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna en grommelant. Le blond, lui, serra les poings et ramassa ses livres le plus vite possible.

Ca va Michael, besoin d'aide ? Lui proposa Ron.

Non, merci; murmura ce dernier en s'éloignant.

Le pauvre, c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe; soupira Hermione.

Enfin, quand ce n'est pas Neville; corrigea malicieusement Ron, ce qui lui vallut un regard faussement courroucé de la part de la jeune fille.

------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ron attendaient avec leurs balais au bord du terrain la fin de l'entraînement des Serpentard, surveillant au passage MacFlossan, leur gardien aux cheveux flamboyants. Concentré sur le Souaffle, il ne vit pas le cognard se rapprocher de lui, et tous entendirent un grand «crac» lorsqu'il entra en contact avec son avant-bras. Malgré la douleur, le jeune garçon trouva la force de crier :

Non mais ça va pas ! Espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi tu me l'as envoyé dessus ! Le batteur, penaud, partit chercher l'infirmière, pendant que MacFlossan se posait sur le terrain, maugréant contre cet incapable.

------------------

L'infirmière venait de passer en courant les portes du château, en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Alors, seul dans le couloir, il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Des lits aux draps blancs, des potions bien rangées sur les étagères, et quelques tableaux de magico-sorciers, trop occupés pour faire attention à lui. Puis, soudain, au milieu de tout cela, une grande flamme bleue, aussi froide que ses yeux …

------------------

Pendant ce temps, Hermione entrait à la bibliothèque, allant s'asseoir près d'Hannah et Justin. Derrière eux, un grand roux feuilletait un livre de sorts.

Alors, toujours rien de nouveau on dirait ; fit-elle remarquer en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Non, rien du tout. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. John a toujours été un élève calme et studieux. Ce n'est sûrement pas lui le responsable de tout cela ; répondit la petite blonde.

Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée ... Commença à douter Hermione.

Non, j'ai confiance en toi, la rassura Hannah. Mais est ce que ce serait possible que ça ne soit pas un élève ?

Personne n'est entré dans l'école. Maintenant c'est sûr, ils ont verifié. Alors je ne vois pas qui d'autre ...

Peut-être un professeur; pourquoi pas Rogue; suggéra Justin.

Non, je ne pense pas. On a déjà souvent douté de lui par le passé, et on c'est toujours trompé ...

Soudain, un cri retentit dans le couloir.

_"Au feu, au feu ! L'infirmerie brûle! "_

Au milieu de la cohue, Hermione parvint à retrouver Harry et Ron dans le Hall.

Vous êtes au courant ?

Oui, on a vu les flammes sortir des fenêtres. Répondit Harry.

En tout cas, ce n'est MacFlaussan. Il était à l'entraînement.

Et ce n'est pas non plus John Rainlow, il était à la bibliothèque.

Mais alors qui est-ce ? S'exclama Ron. Est-ce qu'on avait tout faux depuis le début, ou y a-t-il un roux qui joue à cache-cahche avec nous dans l'école?

Allons voir Tonks, elle a peut-être trouvé une piste. Proposa Hermione.

Les trois amis partirent donc en courant vers l'infirmerie, où ils pensaient trouver la jeune femme.


	4. chapitre 4

_**Pyromanie**_

Les trois Gryffondor ne purent pas atteindre l'infirmerie. Ils furent interceptés par le professeur MacGonagall et reconduits à leur salle commune. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller lui rendre visite après le repas.

Elle leur appris que la piste l'avait menée jusqu'à une salle de classe abandonné de quatrième étage. Mais dedans il n'y avait personne. Juste un vieux tableau.

Vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ? Proposa-t-elle aux élèves. Vous qui êtes ici toute l'année, vous remarquerez peut-être quelque chose.

Bonne idée, allons-y.

Arrivés dans la pièce, elle leur parut tout à fait banale. Pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Tonks ouvrit le placard au fond de la pièce.

Voilà le tableau. Je me demande pourquoi il est là ...

Vous avez vu, il porte les couleurs de Gryffondor ! Et il est roux; fit remarquer Ron.

Mais c'est un tableau Ron. Il n'a pas put sortir de son cadre; lui rappela Harry.

"Sergio Vendoletti, 1760-1810"; lut Hermione en bas du cadre du sorcier profondément endormi. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de lui ...

-------------------

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune fille déposa devant leurs bols un vieux livre à la reliure de cuir sombre.

Regardez; leur dit-elle en s'asseyant. J'ai retrouvé l'histoire du sorcier du tableau. C'était un sorcier assez puissant, mais qui a quelque peu perdu l'esprit. Il venait de la maison de Gryffondor.

Tiens, pour une fois que c'est pas un Serpentard, ça change; fit remarquer Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai. En fait, leur expliqua-t-elle, il voulait à tout prix que les autres reconnaissent son courage. Et pour cela, il c'est mis à créer lui même des situations dans lesquelles il pouvait intervenir et passer pour le héros. Mais il a fini par se faire prendre. Et écoutez bien : son domaine de prédilection était les incendies.

Mais il est mort il y a près de 200 ans !

Je sais ... Peut-être un imitateur; proposa Hermione. C'est la seule solution que je vois.

Mais nous n'avons plus aucun suspect; leur rappela Ron.

En tout cas, il faut mettre Tonks au courant.

------------------

Lorsque les trois adolescents pénétrèrent dans le bureau de l'Auror, cette dernière contemplait son reflet d'un oeil critique.

Décidément, je me préfère avec les yeux verts ...

Hermione la regardait en souriant, quand soudain, les deux garçons virent briller dans ses yeux une lueur qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! J'ai une idée ! Dit-elle en les quittant précipitamment.

Ah ! J'étais sûr qu'elle allait dire ça ! S'écria Ron. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne nous dit rien ! Il va falloir qu'on attende pour avoir des explications !

Harry sourit mais n'ajouta rien, et ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur le sorcier du tableau à Tonks avant de se diriger à leur tour vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Hermione.

------------------

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, les deux garçons trouvèrent leur amie feuilletant fébrillement un énorme volume. Sur la couverture, ils purent lire : _Ministère de la magie, Ouvrage Répertoire des Particularités Innées_.

Alors, on peut savoir ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Ron, en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille leva le nez de son livre, et se décida à leur expliquer.

Et bien voilà. Je pense que le coupable cherche à imiter ce sorcier, Sergio Vendoletti. Et je pense aussi que si nous n'avons pas réussi à le démasqué, c'est parce qu'il est comme Tonks.

Un Auror ? Mais il n'y a que des élèves ici ! L'interrompit Ron.

Mais non, pas un Auror, un Métamorphomage. Et selon moi, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas retrouvé le roux que j'ai vu dans la lingerie ! Il ne reste roux que le temps d'allumer ses feux.

Si tu as raison, comment pourrons nous le trouver ? On ne sait absolument pas à quoi il ressemble en temps normal !

Et puis, on aurait remarqué si un élève pouvait changer d'apparence. C'est quelque chose qui ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu ... Poursuivit Ron.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais faire quelque chose tu le fait forcément, Ron. Et justement, je voulais vérifier ça en venant ici. S'il y a une liste des Animagus, il doit bien y en avoir une pour les Métamorphomages. C'est un don assez rare. Ah! Justement, la voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle, triomphante, s'attirant un regard sévère de la bibliothécaire.

Suivant la courte liste du doigt, elle s'arrêta sur le dernier nom, un air étonné sur le visage.

Non, il doit y avoir une erreur, ce garçon est tellement timide ... Murmura-t-elle.

Ron se pencha pour lire le nom par dessus son épaule.

Allons lui parler, il doit être dans la salle commune; reprit-elle en se levant. J'espère vraiment m'être trompée !

--------------------

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la salle commune sans le trouver, ils décidèrent d'utiliser la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il est dans le couloir du quatrième étage; leur indiqua Harry, qui suivait des yeux un petit point noir sur la carte.

On y va ! S'il entre dans la salle du tableau, c'est que c'est lui.

Et Tonks ?

Pas le temps, on la préviendra plus tard, si on c'est pas trompés.

Daccord. C'est partit ...

-------------------

Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame franchit, les trois amis se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, en priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard. Ils poussèrent la porte de la salle de classe à la volée, et s'arrêtèrent net. Il était là, et se retourna vivement.

Alors c'était bien toi le pyromane ! S'exclama Ron.

Michael, explique nous; demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Répliqua une voix dure dans le dos du jeune garçon. Celle du sorcier roux. Michael, ne les laisse pas te parler comme ça !

Michael, ne l'écoute pas, vient avec nous voir Dumbledore, on va tout arranger.

Tu n'as d'ordres à recevoir de personne ! Fait les disparaitre !

Le jeune garçon hésitait, ses yeux allant d'Hermione au tableau, qui regardait la jeune fille d'un air mauvais.

Mais nous sommes tes amis, tes camarades, on ne veut que ton bien !

Finalement, le jeune Gryffondor abaissa sa baguette.

Espèce de lâche ! S'emporta le tableau. Tu ne mérites pas de me resembler, tu n'as aucun courage ! Tu ne seras jamais personne, tu m'entends ! Jamais !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Michael, qui baissa la tête.

Ne l'écoutes pas; intervint Hermione en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin, je ne voulais pas ... murmura-t-il. C'est lui qui ... qui voulait ... sa voix se brisa.

Viens, allons voir Dumbledore, tout va s'arranger.

------------------

Ils laissèrent Michael monter seul s'expliquer avec Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, ils partirent récupérer le tableau avec l'aide de Tonks. Ce dernier les insulta tout le long du trajet du quatrième étage au bureau du directeur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois entré dans le bureau qu'il se calma enfin.

Michael, tout penaud, se tenait dans un coin. Dumbledore leur sourit, en les invitant à entrer. Répondant aux regards interrogatifs des étudiants, il ajouta :

Tout est arrangé. J'ai discuté avec Michael. Mais il reste quelque chose que je voudrais qu'il fasse ...

Le blond releva la tête, quelque peu inquiet, lorsque le directeur se tourna vers lui.

Tu m'as dis que tu doutais de toi, et que Sergio t'avait promis qu'il résoudrait ton problème. Il t'avais dit que grâce à lui tu saurais te défendre contre n'importe qui. Disant cela, il déposa le tableau sur les cendres du perchoir de Fumseck. Mais il a tort. Le courage, tu l'as déjà en toi, et je sais que tu peux le trouver. Alors... je voudrais que tu fasses ton dernier feu ici ...

Le garçon ferma les yeux afin de faire abstraction des cris du tableau, qui avait compris quel sort l'attendait, puis leva sa baguette.

Les yeux plongés dans les flammes, il se jura de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. De ne plus se laisser aveugler par de belles paroles, et de combattre avec tout son courage, quoi qu'il arrive. Car il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Ici ...


End file.
